That Rainy Friday
by HQlemons
Summary: He leaned down to kiss her again, murmuring, "I don't think I can go home in this weather." She quivered as he said it, then cried out softly when his lips and tongue made contact with her neck. "Then—don't."


She gazed at his profile as he watched the rain fall through her bedroom window. She was sitting on her bed facing him, and he on the floor in front of her, watching the drops. A soft grey light filled the room from the window, and for a moment the persistent noise of the drops on the roof was the only sound she could hear. His fingers were cold against her left hand. Shifting forward, she reached her other hand towards him, softly caressing his ear.

"Izumi," she said.

He turned to face her, surprised at her touch and his name on her lips. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and then she was sliding off the bed into his lap, leaning into him, her head resting on his chest.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"I can hear your heart beating," she whispered back.

He bent down so that his forehead touched hers. She felt his breath against her face and a gentle glide of his lips against hers, for only a moment, and then they had reversed positions, his head buried against her chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel her own heart, beating faster and faster as she savored the press of his body against her.

"And what is it telling you?" he asked.

Stroking the back of his head, she closed her eyes.

"That people are so cold."

Izumi rose up to gather Kyouko's head in his hands, and pressed his mouth to hers, engulfing her in a hungry kiss. She kissed him back, parting her lips and flicking her tongue against his. His nose puffed fast, erratic breaths against her cheek. She felt consumed with her desire, and clutched fistfuls of his hair, pressing harder against him. He broke the kiss with a gasp and looked at her with an expression she had never seen. It must be longing, she thought. She lifted away from him, climbing back onto her bed, and tugged his hand up with her until she lay beneath him, her hair tumbling over her face and pillow. He trembled as he kissed her again and again from above, his knees sinking into the softness of the bed. She touched his face, his ears.

"Your… hands and ears are so cold," she whispered to him.

"Maybe it's because of the rain," he responded giddily. It made no sense, but he couldn't even tell anymore.

"…Maybe."

He leaned down to kiss her again, murmuring, "I don't think I can go home in this weather."

She quivered as he said it, then cried out softly when his lips and tongue made contact with her neck.

"Then—don't."

His mouth travelled to her throat, inciting a little moan as he licked her there. One of her hands was clutching his shoulder, and the other was tangled in the front of his shirt; he looked down in confusion and saw her feverishly trying to unbutton it. He rose to a crouch, and removed it himself, exposing his tattooed skin. Kyouko was red faced and smiling, reaching for him, and he lay down beside her, turning on his side so he faced her. They kissed again, her hand tracing patterns on his chest and back, drawing shivers from him. His hand caressed her shoulder, and then her breast after she moved it there. He gasped at the softness of it, reddening even more and pressing himself closer to her. Feeling a surge of heat, she hooked her leg around his waist, drawing her groin to his.

"Ahh— Kyouko!" he gasped, eyes closed. His hand moved to her hip, holding her close as he ground his hardness against her. His cock, hard and swollen, rubbed against her moistening panties, and she moaned in response, her hand traveling down to his backside. Clumsily, the two gyrated against each other, overwhelmed by their arousal and the new feelings they were giving each other.

"Izumi," she gasped into his ear. "I'm so wet," she added, not a little wickedly.

He let out a groan and pulled away from her, ignoring her protests.

"Let's get undressed," he said, breathing hard. Kyouko marveled at the redness spreading across his chest, and giggled.

"You're red all over," she remarked, sitting up to take off her shirt.

"Whose fault is that?" he retorted, and slid first his belt and then his thin legs out of his trousers.

Kyouko wriggled out of her skirt and tossed the clothes onto the floor. The two were left in their underwear. She hadn't planned for this, so it wasn't at all fancy—just her usual white cotton bra and panties, the latter of which were visibly soaked. Izumi shivered in his blue boxer briefs, but soon she was against him again, straddling him and grinding against his erection as she kissed him. His cold fingers were on her back, causing her to gasp and shudder, and at once deftly unfastened her bra. She helped him slide it off her, and drank in the expression on his face as he saw, then caressed, her modest breasts. She gasped as he bent to kiss them, and moaned when he licked her hardening nipples.

"Izumi—ah!"

Her hand snaked down to the waistband of his boxer briefs, and soon her fingers were slowly dipping over the edge, stroking the soft skin there. Then she moved back so that she could slide her whole hand inside, taking his throbbing cock into her fingers. She rubbed him gently, watching his face contort into a delicious expression of pleasure, feeling the hot throb of arousal between her legs. He groaned as she stroked him, arching his head back and clutching the comforter beneath him in his hands.

"Lay down," she commanded, and meekly he obeyed.

Now it was his head that lay on the pillow as Kyouko slid the front of his underwear down, letting his erection spring forth into the cool air. She stroked him and he breathed out deeply, and then she bent to wrap her lips around him, and he let out a long strangled moan.

"A—auuhhh," Izumi gasped. Her tongue swirled around the tip of his penis, then slid up and down his shaft. It felt incredible, and he couldn't stop making a series of embarrassing noises that were driving Kyouko crazy. After a few more moments of unspeakable pleasure, he gently stopped her and motioned for her to join him lying down. He sat up to slide his boxer briefs off completely, then tugged at her panties. She lifted herself so that he could pull them down around her thighs, and then her calves, eventually pulling the wet cloth down past her feet and tossing it onto the foot of the bed.

She bit her lower lip as he breathed deeply, taking in the sight of her completely naked. Softly, he pressed his fingers between her legs, and she cried out in a way that made his breath hitch. He slowly caressed her wetness, before kneeling down and parting her legs gently to press his mouth against her. She cried out his name loudly, and jolted as his tongue lapped against her soaking heat. She shuddered again and again as he licked and sucked at her, eventually finding her clit and swirling his tongue around it before gently sucking it. Kyouko fought to control a scream.

"Ahhhh! Izumi—ahh! It—feels so good, mmm," she gasped, eyes wide, her fingers gripping the comforter tightly. Soon she felt herself succumbing, and she groaned again and again as she shook against his eager mouth, clenching with the spasms of orgasm.

Eyes ablaze, Izumi rose up to hold her, kissing her neck and shoulders as she trembled from the aftershock.

"Please fuck me now," she groaned, and he gulped down a moan. Sitting suddenly, he bent to pick up his pants, and extricated a condom from the wallet in one of the pockets. Hands shaking, he tore it open, and tried clumsily to roll it onto himself. Her hands came into his field of vision, grasping him as well as the condom, and she put it on for him, offering a satisfied smile to his bewildered face. Then she lay back down, spreading her legs wide. Shakily Izumi positioned himself above her, rubbing the tip of his covered cock against her wet pussy, coating the tip with her juices. She shuddered as she held him against her, guiding him to her entrance, and pressing upwards so that he gently pushed inwards.

They both gasped, and he slowly pressed deeper and deeper until he was about halfway in. She looked uncomfortable, but not in horrible pain, and he rubbed her clit in little circles to try and make it feel better for her. She moaned at his caress.

"Is… this okay?" he asked, voice worried.

"Y—yes. Keep going," she managed.

Gently he rocked deeper and deeper into her, until his whole cock was buried inside of her. The two of them gasped and shook, and he lowered his weight onto her. She wrapped her arms around him, and they lay there for a moment, just feeling each other, moaning softly.

Then, Kyouko ground her hips against his, gasping at the sensation of his cock rubbing her deep inside.

"K—K—Kyouko," Izumi stammered, returning her gentle rhythm. They pulled ever so slightly away from one another and then came back together, his penis pushing back inside her. The friction burned a little for her, somewhere between pain and pleasure, but their rocking intensified until he was thrusting in and out, gasping wildly. She let out a cry each time he pushed back in, and lifted her legs even higher to wrap them around his waist, which drove his cock even deeper into her.

"Ahhhh!" she moaned, "Aa—shhhhhh!"

The wet slapping sound from their thrusts, coupled with his haggard breathing, interspersed with little groans and grunts, was driving Kyouko crazy. For Izumi, the tightness of her wet, hot walls around his throbbing cock was almost too much to bear, and he could feel himself approaching his climax.

"Kyouko, I'm—c—close," he gasped.

She groaned in response, and he thought he could hear her gasp "me too."

He thrust faster and faster into her, and groaned loudly. She grasped his face and met his lips in a sloppy, haphazard kiss, but broke it to gasp, wide eyed, at the ceiling, as the tip of his cock drove faster and faster against a spot within her that felt too good.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahh—Ahh! Iz—umiiii!" she screamed, clenching around him.

He erupted inside her, gasping her name and moaning again and again as he came.

"Uhhhn, Kyouko! Kyou—ahhhh, Kyouko!"

He shuddered with release and she held him tight, already recovering from hers, as he bucked against her. The two kissed, sweetly, covered in sweat and thoroughly satisfied.


End file.
